Begin Again
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Camille has never had the best of luck with boys but maybe one day, she'll find someone who has made the heartbreak worth it. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song. AU. *2nd chapter added for those asking for one*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush, the show or band… Although it would be pretty awesome if I did! This is AU and something that came to me while listening to Taylor Swift's RED album. She seems to inspire most of my stories. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Ten years old**

Camille looked at her watch, waiting desperately for her mom to pick her up from school. Most of her days were usually unpleasant due to the kids who would pick on her but today seemed to be worse of all. After twenty minutes, her mom's car pulled up and she quickly made her way inside.

"You seem to be in a rush," Mrs. Roberts observed.

"Can we just go home please?" the little girl asked.

Her mom sighed, "Another bad day?"

"Tommy kept calling me 'four eyes' and 'weirdo' and other hurtful things," she mumbled.

"Did you tell your teacher?" Mrs. Roberts suggested.

Camille's nodded, "Tommy would stop but when Ms. Dawson turned around, he would just pick on me some more.

"Maybe this Tommy guy likes you," her mom recalled the usual behavior of elementary school boys.

"I don't think so," she played with her pigtails, "If he does, he has a mean way of showing it."

Mrs. Roberts held her daughter's hand, "Maybe your dad and I should consider moving you to a new school."

Camille's eyes widened, "But it's my last year. I don't want to have to make new friends in the fifth grade."

She nodded, "Ok, but if Tommy keeps saying hurtful things, you have to promise to tell Mrs. Dawson, as well as me and your dad."

"I promise," the little girl said.

_If teasing is a boy's way of saying he likes me then I never want to deal with them._

* * *

**Fourteen years old**

"Hey Camille," a classmate ran up to her.

She blushed, "Hi Bryan."

He moved his blond hair away from his eyes. The two of them shared World History and English. Camille used to walk to class alone until about a month ago, when Bryan introduced himself. They got along well as they discussed the previous assignments, hobbies, and plans for high school. It was too soon to tell if she had a crush on him, but there was potential that could lead to that path. Bryan was always nice to Camille and invited her to sit with him and his friends at lunch.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"Not too exciting," she admitted, "I was working on homework."

He laughed, "Take it easy, it's only your first year."

"Well sorry for trying to be on track," she playfully rolled her eyes, "Plus we have that history project that's due in a little over a month."

"Speaking of that project, I was wondering..." Bryan started.

"Hm?" she waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you knew if Lucy was seeing anyone?" he said in a rush.

_Oh  
_She felt her stomach drop - Lucy was her history partner.

Bryan noticed her silence and realized the situation, "Oh gosh Camille, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you - I thought we were just fri - I'm sorry."

She shook her head, trying to let him know that it was ok and it was no big deal but no words came out of her mouth.

"Maybe I should go," his voice was soft.

After a few seconds, Camille found her voice, "Yeah, I think you should."

* * *

**Sixteen years old**

Camille waited patiently for her boyfriend to finish with football practice. She would sit on the benches and watch the team exercise and run a few plays before she would pull out her homework and complete it. Jett seemed to occupy a majority of her time if he wasn't at practice but she finally found a nice system that let her get straight A's and spend time with her boyfriend.

"Hey hot stuff," he called out to her.

Camille looked up and waved at him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Give me 30 minutes to get out of my uniform and we can leave," his voice projected.

An hour later, the two of them were back at his place making out. Camille wished they could do more than kiss - like go out on dates, hang out with friends - but she figured this was part of being in a relationship.

Jett slowly got up, "Break time," he went to the kitchen to get water.

She followed him with a thought on her mind, "Hey Jett."

He turned to her and she continued, "I know this might be early but it's your senior year, which means you have prom in June."

"Pfft," he opened the water bottle, "That's not for another two months."

"I know," she shyly responded, "I guess I just wanted to know you were going..."

"And you maybe wanted to be my date," Jett guessed.

Camille didn't respond, which caused him to laugh. He walked over to her, placing an arm around her waist. His lips were by her ear.

"You know what happens after prom..."

She could practically feel the smile on his face. Camille pulled away from him.

"Jett, you know I'm not ready for that," she reminded him, "And I don't think prom night is going to change my mind."

Less than two months later, she found out Jett went to prom with a taller, bustier, more popular brunette.

* * *

**Nineteen years old**

"Just go without me."

"But Jo invited the both of us to this party," she explained.

"I don't see the point in going," he shrugged, "It's not like your friends like me anyway."

"That's not true," Camille argued, "Jo and Kendall are just a bit protective of me."

"Kendall is too protective of you," he commented.

She rolled her eyes, "Kendall is with Jo. He loves her and vice versa."

"And what about James?"

"He's Kendall's roommate and I barely talk to him!"

This conversation was nothing new - Adam, her current boyfriend, never tried to make the effort in knowing her friends. He would always tell Camille to leave him out of plans; yet he would get mad if he found out Kendall and James were included. There was no winning with Adam.

"So you're never going to hang out with my friends?" she was getting restless.

"Not unless they warm up to me," he shrugged.

"How can they do that if you refuse their invitations?" Camille's head was starting to hurt.

Adam just remained silent, keeping his focus on the muted television.

She counted to ten and calmly said, "I'm starting to think you don't want to be in this relationship."

His attention was back to her, "What?"

"In order for this relationship - or any relationship - to work, we need to compromise," she reasoned, "I meet your friends and eventually your family, and you do the same."

Adam stared at her with resignation in his eyes.

"Maybe we're just wasting each other's time," Camille grabbed her jacket, "Don't bother calling me tonight. Or ever."

She slammed his door and walked to the elevator.

_What in the hell did I ever see in him?_

* * *

**Twenty-two years old**

Camille had an hour to herself before meeting with Jo to discuss her three year anniversary gift for Kendall. She stopped by the nearest Coffee Bean and was glad to see that it was a slow day. The barista smiled at her.

"Hi, welcome to Coffee Bean," he said enthusiastically, "What can I get you?"

She almost melted at the sight of him - soft brown eyes that matched his hair and a smile that leaned to one side a bit more.

"A vanilla ice blended," she managed to say without stuttering.

"With whipped cream?" he asked.

"Yes please," she responded.

He smiled again, "Good choice. May I ask for your name?"

"Camille," her voice softened.

"Pretty name for a pretty woman," he said without thinking.

She avoided his eyes and quickly scanned his name tag - Logan.

"Thanks," she said and paid him the exact amount.

When she was out of earshot, Logan breathed out loudly. He had never been so forward to a customer but there was something different about her.

Carlos, his co-worker, laughed, "Nice one."

"Shut up," Logan mumbled.

"Aren't you on break now?" he asked.

"Carlos, I still have an hour left before my -" Logan stopped when his friend handed him a drink with Camille's name written on it.

He grabbed it, "I owe you, man."

"Get her number and we'll call it even," Carlos replied.

Logan walked over to Camille and set the drink on the table in front of her. She smiled instantly.

"Wow a personal delivery," she complimented, "I need to come to this Coffee Bean more often."

They spent the next hour getting to know each other - They were both in their last year of college with Camille studying Interior Design and Logan majoring in Chemistry. Both of them moved to California around thirteen years old and their parents' houses were at least an hour away from each other. They also found out each other's favorite movie, book, color and other simple things.

Logan checked the clock, "I guess I have to get back to work."

Camille saw Jo walk in, "And it looks like my friend is here."

They stayed in their seats, though, making it obvious that they didn't want their time to end.

"Could we maybe do this again?" he smiled nervously, "Maybe on my day off so we're not in a rush."

She smiled back, "I'd really like that."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? I might add another chapter that explores Camille and Logan's relationship but I'm not too sure. I kind of wanted to leave it vague and up to you to decide if it goes well or not. I'll let you decide if I should add the chapter or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I didn't realize how much time has passed since I posted the story. Things got a bit hectic for me but here's the second chapter, which most of you asked for. :)**

* * *

**Five months later**

"Hazelnut latte for Camille," Logan called out.

"Thank you," she happily walked up to the counter. He gave her a wink, causing Camille to blush.

Jo watched as her friend sat back down, "Someone is smitten with barista boy."

Camille sighed, "I'm not even going to deny that."

Her best friend laughed, "So what's the deal with you two – are you talking? Dating? Just friends?"

"Honestly, I don't know," the brunette looked down, "I mean, whenever we do hang out, it's with a group – but it's always with other couples like you and Kendall or Carlos and Stephanie – and there's always flirting. At least I think he's flirting back."

"Oh I'm pretty sure he's flirting back," Jo mused.

"Then why hasn't anything happened?" she asked.

Jo thought it over, "Maybe he's old school. You know, taking it slow by being friends first and feeling comfortable with each other. Then one day, he'll ask you out and set up a cute date and you'll have a beautiful story to tell your children."

"Wow," Camille took a sip of her drink, "I think you've been watching too many romantic comedies."

* * *

**Seven Months Later**

Camille and Logan walked faster, trying to keep up with Carlos and Stephanie.

"I think we still have time before the movie starts," Logan huffed out.

"But the previews!" his pace never ceased.

The four of them made it into the theater on time with plenty of seats to choose from. They positioned themselves close to the top with Logan closest to the aisle.

"See, we made it on time," Stephanie playfully threw popcorn at Carlos.

"Hey, no wasting good popcorn," he threw some back but it hit Camille.

Logan retaliated with a chuckle, "Watch it."

The lights dimmed and the previews started to play. Carlos was fixated on the screen while Stephanie opened her chocolate snack. As the second preview started, Camille noticed Logan move the arm rest up. With a small smile, she moved closer to him.

When the movie ended, they grabbed dinner and stayed out for another hour. The night came to an end when Stephanie had to leave early due to a midterm she had the following morning. Logan and Camille walked to his car and the two made their way to her apartment.

"Thanks for picking me up," she unbuckled her seat belt.

He nodded, "Thanks for coming. This was nice."

She remained in her seat in hopes that he would say more. When the silence continued, Camille reached for the door.

"Well, I'll uh, see you around," she said.

"Maybe we can do this again," Logan rushed out, "Maybe… just the two of us?"

Camille couldn't contain the smile that was forming, "I'd really like that."

* * *

**One Year Later**

"I don't know about this…" Logan remained rooted in his spot.

"Aww please, it'll be fun and I'll be there the whole time," Camille assured him.

"I've never ice skated before and Kendall and James look like pros," he looked through the glass, "Just go without me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at the familiar four words. She started to back away but he only pulled her in closer.

"Let me put my skates on," he kissed her forehead.

She looked at him oddly, "But I thought you said –"

He shook his head but smiled, "You went paintballing with me. I can go ice skating with you. Relationships are about compromising."

Camille tugged on his hand and pulled Logan in for a kiss. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and she could feel him smile against her lips. They pulled away, still in a daze. She patiently waited for him to put his skates on.

Once they were ready, Camille offered Logan her hand. He held on to it with some hesitation and slowly entered the rink. He continued to wobble as they met the others in the middle.

"Don't worry," she soothed his nerves, "I won't let go."

He looked at her with care, "Good because I'm not letting go."

* * *

**Six Months Ago**

Camille struggled to carry all of her groceries into the apartment as she fumbled with the keys to open the door. She finally managed to put the groceries away and checked her phone – there was a voicemail from an unknown number.

_Camille? Hey. At least I hope this is still your number… Anyway, it's Jett. From high school. Do you remember? I'm calling because I'm in town and I was wondering if you wanted to catch up? I know it has been a while but you know, I miss you – I mean, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Well, you have my number now so if you wanted to –"_

She didn't bother finishing the message and deleted it instantly, "What's in the past is in the past and I want to keep it that way."

Her mind wandered back to her high school and early college years – the stress of schoolwork, the fun times with friends, and the cringe worthy relationships. She physically flinched as she thought of her current self visiting her 16 year old self. Luckily, her thoughts were interrupted with a phone call.

"Hi Jo," Camille answered.

"Hey, are you free to meet today?" her best friend asked.

"My schedule is free," she replied, "What's up?"

Jo responded, "I need some ideas on me and Kendall's anniversary."

The brunette laughed, "I'll meet you in around an hour."

"Great," she breathed out of relief, "How about we meet at that new Coffee Bean a few streets down."

Camille eyes lit up, "Ooh, I could use a refresher."

* * *

**A/N: I feel pretty happy with how this story ended. I hope you did too. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
